El peor de los tormentos
by Kmiya
Summary: Una situación complicada y estresante puede provocar que aquello que ha estado oculto por años salga a la luz, complicando aún más las cosas.


**¤ Claim:** Elliot/Olivia.

**¤ Palabras:** 2,147.

**¤ Advertencia:** Tiene spoiler, pero lamentablemente no sé de que temporada sean T_T

**¤ Notas:** Hace MUCHO que quería escribir algo de estos dos, me ha gustado el resultado. Participa en la Dekasem.

* * *

Cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo con un grupo de personas puede _casi_ asegurar que los conoce bien y que nada de lo que hagan podrá sorprenderlos, o al menos no de manera tan impactante como solían hacerlo al inicio. Eso era lo que creían la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en el departamento de victimas especiales sobre Elliot y Olivia. Ambos eran compañeros desde hace muchos años, una de las _mejores _parejas que había llegado a tener esa unidad; la dinámica entre ellos era muy buena y, a decir verdad –pero era algo que nunca sería comentado en voz alta–, Olivia parecía ser la única persona capaz de controlar completamente el rudo temperamento de Elliot.

Tal vez por eso nadie se esperó lo que sucedió aquel día.

Muchas veces se había visto a Elliot enojado, casi siempre por culpa de algún maldito pervertido que se salía con la suya por falta de pruebas o por tener un abogado demasiado bueno. Aunque sucedía más cuando las victimas eran niños, tal vez porque era padre y comprendía lo que sentían los padres de las victimas –o eso es lo que la mayoría creía–. Pero nunca, que recordaran, se le había visto como en aquella ocasión.

El caso de turno era un violador-asesino que había secuestrado a dos niños, luego de haber asesinado a casi toda la familia. Era un caso difícil, él criminal parecía estar siempre un paso adelante. Y, cuando finalmente habían encontrado una pista sobre su paradero, cuando lo habían encontrado, a él y a los dos niños, sucedió algo que ninguno se hubiera esperado. ¿Quién esperaría que atacara de esa manera en un lugar tan concurrido como lo era la estación de trenes? Y no solo eso, sino que el tipo había logrado escapar, desapareciendo nuevamente.

El detective Stabler se encontraba hecho una furia, como si finalmente hubiera tocado fondo y el globo que eran sus emociones se había llenado tanto de aire que terminó estallando. Pero el problema radicaba en que todo ese coraje y _odio_ lo descargó contra Olivia, echándole la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido, casi como si ella hubiera sido la persona que cortó la garganta de aquel niño.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―Le había gritado ella cuando sintió las manos de su compañero apretando sus hombros, de tal modo que le lastimaba.

―¡¿No te das cuenta?! ―gritó él, sacudiéndola. En sus ojos podía notarse todas las emociones que estuvo reprimiendo por tanto tiempo. Olivia incluso podría jurar haber visto un brillo de locura en los mismos―. ¡¡Idiota!! Tú culpa, todo es por tu culpa ―repetía una y otra vez, enfatizando la palabra _culpa_ con una sacudida o apretando más aquellos _pequeños_ «¿Desde cuando Olivia comenzó a parecerle tan pequeña?».

―¡No hice nada malo! ―Se defendió la detective, logrando soltarse del agarre de su compañero y amigo. Mirándolo sin entender la razón de su reacción. Sabía que estaba molesto por no haber podido salvar a ese niño, pero ¿por qué lo tomaba contra ella?

Elliot parecía no darse cuenta de los pensamientos que le embargaban, centrado solamente en su mundo, en _su_ sufrimiento personal.

―¡¿Acaso eres tan idiota?! Liv Te pusiste en peligro. Maldición, ¡Te lastimaron frente a mi y no pude hacer nada! ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¡¡Y yo sólo me hubiera quedado viendo!! ―Se miraron a los ojos, con las respiraciones agitadas. De repente sintieron que el aire a su alrededor se volvía pesado, a pesar de que algo dentro de sus pechos se estremeció fuertemente por culpa de esas palabras. Ambos comprendieron que aquello nunca debió haberse dicho, por lo que Elliot trató de corregir su _error_―. Pero murió un niño, un inocente, y se nos escapó ese maldito.

Olivia cabeceó afirmativamente, pero en realidad no le había prestado mucha atención a lo último que dijo, posiblemente porque intentaba ignorar el hecho de que esas últimas palabras habían salido de manera atropellada de la boca de su compañero.

Los dos se alejaron por inercia, como si el estar cerca provocara que el aire se hiciera aún más pesado. Cada uno miraba en una dirección contraria, evitando así el ver el rostro del otro.

El silencio se prolongo, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara cada vez más, comprobando así que algo prohibido había salido a relucir. Algo que nunca debió haberse dicho.

La detective Benson se llevó la mano a su cuello, donde se encontraba su herida. Sintió como la vena le punzaba fuertemente. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, mareándola. Usó todo su autocontrol para tratar de no darle importancia a lo que se había dicho esa tarde. Por su parte, Elliot no podía evitar mirarla de reojo, posando sus ojos ahí donde ella posaba su mano y notando como su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. Olivia sentía la mirada, era algo que no podía evitar. Sobre todo en ese momento, pues estaba más consiente que nunca de Elliot. Sabía que, desde hace mucho tiempo, una extraña atracción había surgido entre ambos, siendo esta negada por Elliot y resguardada por ella como algo que siempre desearía, pero estaba consiente de que nunca sucedería. Y ahora, todo eso se había ido al traste. Los sentimientos que tanto se había dedicado a guardar en lo profundo de su corazón salieron a flote, causándole una gran confusión. Aunque, existía algo que le llamaba la atención: ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se exasperaba de esa forma en este momento? Eso no lo entendía y ella conocía a Elliot incluso mejor que Kathy –y ese pensamiento le alteró, borrándolo inmediatamente de su mente. No podía pensar eso, no ella, no cuando quería y apreciaba mucho a Kathy–.

Olivia de golpe se puso de pie, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza. Elliot le miró preocupado, pero cuando iba a decir algo el celular de la detective sonó.

―Benson ―contestó ella―. Sí, lo entiendo. Voy para allá ―Colgó y, sin mirar a su compañero, recogió sus cosas―. Melinda tiene algo para mi, así que me voy antes ―Elliot asintió, dejándose caer en el asiento, sin mirarla cuando ella se marchó.

Y así estuvieron, esquivándose mutuamente de manera inconsciente. Algo se había roto entre los dos en esa ocasión y sabía que sería muy difícil volver a lo de antes, ignorar aquello que residía en el corazón de ambos.

Elliot intentó buscar _ayuda_, alguien que le hiciera encontrar una razón _lógica_ del por qué se sentía de esa forma –y que no tuviera que ver nada con un afecto más allá de la hermandad o amistad–. Fue con Huang, esperando que él pudiera, de alguna forma, regresarlo a la normalidad, arreglar lo que él había destruido. Pero no sirvió de nada, de hecho, lo único que logró con esa plática con el psicólogo fue que eso que tanto intentaba negar tomara fuerza y los sentimientos que aún permanecían ocultos se mostraran en sus ojos. Quiso culpar a Huang, decirle que era un mal psicólogo y sólo complicaba las cosas. Pero no pudo. Se marchó antes de que él le dijera otra cosa que le alterara.

«Maldita sea» decía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Estaba mal, **todo** se estaba saliendo de sus manos. _Tenía_ que encontrar el modo de arreglarlo, de hacer que todo fuera como antes. Olivia era sólo su compañera, su pareja en el trabajo, una buena amiga, _sólo_ eso y nada más.

Una vocecita dentro de él le aseguro que, hiciera lo que hiciera, sería inútil. Y se rió de él. Eso no ayudó en lada al humor del detective.

Así que decidió concentrarse en el trabajo, en encontrar a ese maldito. Asegurándose de desquitarse con él, culpándolo por haber iniciado aquel tormento. Pero, como siempre, parece que todo sucedía al contrario de cómo lo deseaba.

Encontraron al idiota, pero eso provocó que surgiera una nueva situación que complicó las cosas entre Olivia y Elliot.

El criminal tomó a Elliot desprevenido, usándolo como escudo humano para defenderse del ataque de Olivia. Tenía al detective entre su arma y el arma de Benson, quien no parecía dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de su compañero.

Elliot le gritó, _casi_ suplicó que matara al maldito y ella saliera de ahí con vida, que se olvidara de él. Su único pensamiento era protegerla, evitar que ese sádico pervertido volviera a hacerle daño. Pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse a él mismo y a ella con sus palabras. Podía ver claramente el daño que le estaba provocando con lo decía en su mirada. Olivia no tenía la intención de ser la causante de su muerto, aún cuando eso significaba volver a salir herida. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que no le importaba morir con tal de que ella estuviera bien? ¿Cómo podía decírselo sin sonar tan patético y sin provocarle un gran dolor al saber que, con esas palabras, ella se culparía por haber traicionado a Kathy?

―Perdóname, Elliot ―susurró ella en algún momento, y él no supo entender a que se estaba refiriendo. Deseaba que estuviera pidiéndole perdón por su posible muerte, pero sentía que no era así, sino porque haría lo que fuera para protegerlo, a costa de que él posiblemente llegara a odiarla. Elliot suspiró profundamente, tal vez intentando aceptar lo que fuera a suceder.

A lo mejor, por estar tan enfrascados el uno en el otro, y el criminal en las acciones de Olivia, que nunca se esperó que el escuadrón Swat entrara en acción y matara al violador y asesino de un solo disparo, terminando así aquella batalla muda de voluntades.

Pero, lamentablemente, aunque el infierno hubiera terminado, las cosas se complicaron más entre ellos dos, sobre todo cuando finalmente sucedió lo que ambos temían. Elliot por fin fue sincero con sus sentimientos, haciéndoselos saber en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron de quedarse solos.

―Tú y este trabajo son casi lo único que me queda en esta vida. No quiero arruinarlo, no podría con eso.

Olivia no pudo evitar notar que no mencionó a Kathy o a sus hijos en ningún momento.

Cuan grande era el significado que había tras esa simple frase. Cuan hondo caló en el alma de Olivia, como si tuviera la intensión de gravarse con fuego en su interior. Era como si por fin hubiera podido acariciar aquel fruto que tanto deseaba, pero que le era prohibido. Pero al tocarlo éste le lastimó, como si siempre hubiera estado cubierto por afiladas y puntiagudas espinas. Si fuera por ella, no le hubiera importado tomarlo fuertemente entre sus manos, con tal de no perder algo tan valioso, aún cuando se lastimara en el proceso. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque sabía que no sería la única lastimada y, posiblemente, el que se llevaría la peor parte sería Elliot. No podía permitir eso, no cuando solía ser ella quien protegía las emociones de su _compañero_.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza. Elliot era lo más importante para ella, una mujer que se había quedado sola en la vida. Por eso no se permitiría ser la causa de que dejara una de las cosas que más amaba y de que destruyera una vida tan _tranquila_ como la que tenía, porque Elliot necesitaba a su familia, no importara cuanto lo negara. Ya era hora de que se sacrificara, al fin y al cabo ya no tenía nada más que perder.

Olivia se fue sin decirle nada, de todos modos los dos sabían que las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

Lo que no supo Elliot fue lo que ella tenía pensado hacer. Olivia fue a hablar con el Capitán Cragen, sintiendo una gran determinación, muy segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Y, aún así, no pudo evitar sentir como un fuerte dolor se instalaba dentro de ella cuando terminó con aquella conversación con su superior, además de que un peso extra se posaba sobre sus hombros. «Quiero otro compañero», le había dicho a Cragen, haciendo que la sorpresa se posara en su rostro, para después dejar paso a la comprensión al notar la mirada decidida de su detective, sabiendo que era lo mejor para los dos.

Esas tres palabras nunca desaparecerían de la mente de Olivia, igual que aquel dolor que ya le resultaba tan conocido, como si siempre hubiera estado con ella. Lo sabía, era preferible que fuera ella la que sufriera a que Elliot soportara toda la carga. También sabía que se enojaría y desconcertaría lo sucedido, pero contaba con que lo olvidara pronto.

Olivia salió de la estación con una sonrisa, sabiendo que había madurado un poco más. Ahora veía el mundo un poco de manera distinta. Tal vez porque finalmente aceptó ese amor que llevaba consigo desde hace varios años. Tan grande era que aceptaría cualquier clase de dolor, con tal de que él estuviera bien.

Aunque ahora comenzaba la parte más difícil. Aprender a vivir sin verlo todos los días.

**Fin. **


End file.
